1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a resilient pet stake having a corkscrew base for insertion vertically into the ground with the upper end of the stake having a spring and swivel eyelet for connecting a leash thereto to enable a pet, such as a dog, to move in an unrestricted manner within the length parameters of the leash and then be subjected to a gentle but increasing resistance to outward movement in relation to the stake due to the resilient characteristics of the stake. The stake base includes a lateral handle by which the base can be screwed into the ground surface with the handle serving to stabilize the base and a flexible fiberglass reinforced rod connected to the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been created to tether animal pets including stakes inserted into and extending upwardly from the ground surface with a flexible tether line interconnecting the stake and pet. The following U.S. patents disclose devices relating to this field of endeavor.
______________________________________ 289,033 3,067,717 429,111 3,189,004 1,699,308 3,216,723 1,700,224 4,940,018 2,481,559 D 244,870 ______________________________________
The above patents disclose various structures to enable free movement of pets within the constraints of a leash and various arrangements in which resilient force is used to restrict the movement of the pet. However, the prior patents do not disclose the specific structural arrangement of the pet stake disclosed in this application including the spring and swivel eyelet at the upper end thereof, the corkscrew base including the handle which forms a stabilizer and the resilient characteristics of the fiberglass rod to provide an increasing resilient resistance to movement of the pet as the pet moves away from the stake.